


waking up

by evijuls



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dreams, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: где-то во втором сезоне
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 7





	waking up

**Author's Note:**

> где-то во втором сезоне

Ощущение того, что за ним _наблюдают_ , порой становится невыносимо сильным и отчетливым. Нет, не так - теперь это ощущение всегда с ним. Если раньше оно возникало только в Архивах, то теперь - везде. И на улице, и в кофейне, где он обычно ест ланч, и даже дома.  
Иногда Джону кажется, что это только его разгулявшееся воображение, иногда - что он сходит с ума. Но чаще он уверен, что что-то или _кто-то_ смотрит на него, присутствует в его жизни неотвратимо и постоянно.  
Джон старается заглушать это ощущение, включает музыку, читает стейтменты, погружается в расследование смерти Гертруды. Что угодно, только бы не чувствовать на себе этот тяжелый, немигающий взгляд, который проникает под кожу и _знает_ о нем все. Все секреты, все тайны, даже те, в которых Джон не признается сам себе.  
А еще Джону снятся сны. Яркие, образные, слишком реальные. Такие, от которых не хочется просыпаться, и за которые так стыдно, что смотреть на себя в зеркало по утрам становится испытанием - на которое он в итоге забивает.  
Во сне он не чувствует чужого наблюдающего взгляда. Во сне есть только он и тот, кто приходит ночь за ночью, каждый раз придумывая все новые и новые способы заставить Джона сдаться. Каждый раз Джон искренне хочет сказать “нет”; иногда он даже вспоминает, что это, черт побери, его собственный сон, но в итоге всё приходит к одному и тому же результату.  
Элайас во сне терпелив, так же, как и наяву. Он говорит с Джоном своим убаюкивающим размеренным голосом, убеждает его в том, что так будет лучше, что Джон сам этого хочет. И его слова отзываются чем-то внутри - тянущим, обжигающим, словно кожа плавится и покрывается мурашками одновременно.  
\- Ты хочешь быть частью этого, Джон. Ты не можешь лгать мне.  
Голос Элайаса гладит его, касается под одеждой, под кожей, и Джон только кивает, позволяя себе поддаться этим интонациям. Оставляя себе иллюзию того, что он поддается добровольно.  
Он тянется к Элайасу первым - во сне тот всегда послушно приоткрывает губы, позволяет Джону целовать себя так, как тот хочет, отдавая инициативу. И Джон пользуется этим, лижет мягкие губы, толкается языком в рот - и думает о том, что Элайас, вот такой Элайас - действительно ему нравится. И каждый раз гонит от себя эти мысли.  
Кожа у Элайаса всегда горячая, мягкая, настолько реальная под пальцами и ладонями, что Джон забывает о том, что это - только сон. Только игра его подсознания, которое… которое очевидно сошло с ума уже давно. Ничем другим он не может объяснить то, что в его сне Элайас встает перед ним на колени, растягивая губы в довольной ухмылке, и медленно стягивает с него пижамные штаны, смотрит снизу вверх потемневшими влажными глазами. А потом чуть наклоняется, открывает рот, впуская член Джона глубоко, обхватывая его плотным мягким кольцом губ, двигает головой ритмично и уверенно. Сжимает пальцы на бедре Джона, а другой рукой обхватывает член у основания, поддрачивая там, где не достает губами, выпускает изо рта с влажным звуком и лижет. Джон смотрит, как тоненькая ниточка слюны тянется от потемневшей набухшей головки к уголку губ Элайаса и стирает ее пальцами, сминает припухшие губы, а потом сжимает пальцы в чужих мягких волосах, заставляя взять глубже.  
Он кончает, когда Элайас снова поднимает на него взгляд, вталкивается так глубоко, как только может, а потом отстраняется, смотрит, как Элайас сглатывает, облизывает блестящие от спермы и слюны губы; как одним плавным движением поднимается на ноги.  
Элайас целует его, глубоко и жадно, выдыхает в поцелуй: “Время просыпаться, _Джон_ ”, и Джон открывает глаза в своей спальне, с гулко колотящимся сердцем и влажным липким пятном на пижамных штанах. Его имя, произнесенное хриплым низким голосом все еще отдается эхом в ушах, и Джон облизывается, чувствуя во рту привкус собственной спермы.  
Он приходит в Архив как всегда вовремя и снова старается не встречаться ни с кем взглядом. Может быть, это паранойя. Может быть, какие-то идиотские нереализованные желания. Может быть, кто-то играет с его сознанием. А может быть, он просто сходит с ума.  
Джон не знает, какая версия предпочтительнее. Но когда он ловит на себе взгляд Элайаса - уверенный и чуть насмешливый - ощущение _присутствия_ исчезает, а вот слова “пора просыпаться, Джон” снова начинают звучать в ушах.


End file.
